The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 470,189, filed on Mar. 2, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to include fixed strainer liquid separators and, more particularly, to a telescopingly adjustable sewer filtration means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whenever a blockage of a municipal sewer system occurs, it must be removed as quickly as possible. This usually means locating the blockage and flushing it out from an upstream access point such as a manhole. A downstream manhole must then also be opened up so the blockage can be trapped and removed so that it doesn""t continue blocking downstream pipes. The entering of a manhole by municipal workers is an involved process due to the safety procedures that must be followed. First the manhole must be tested for the presence of hazardous gas. Next a retrieval system which aids in the removal of an unconscious worker may have to be set up. Of course it also requires workers on top as well as those in the manhole. All of this of course translates into increased time and cost.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a sewer and catch basin cleaner including a system for injecting water:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,138 issued in the name of Sinz;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,197 issued in the name of Sinz;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,197 issued in the name of Sparks;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,957 issued in the name of Sheppard et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,940 issued in the name of Sheppard et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,174 issued in the name of Flynn et al.
And, the following patents describe a debris-removing screen basket for use in a storm collection sewer:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,842 issued in the name of Billias et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,181 issued in the name of Monteith; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,445 issued in the name of Billias et al.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which blockages can be removed from sewer system in a manner which does not require entry into any manholes.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for a means by which blockages can be removed from sewer system in a manner which does not require entry into any manholes.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a telescopingly adjustable sewer filtration means for removing blockages from a sewer system in a manner which does not require entry into any manholes.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the street sewer passive clean-out system is a system and method to aid municipal workers in the cleaning of street sewers. A net type screen is provided on the end of a fiberglass pole. The pole would be variable in length from eight feet to sixteen feet. The screen would be available in 7, 9 and 11 inch sizes and would be interchangeable on the end of the pole. According to an alternate embodiment, a tube type arrangement that is approximately three feet in length. The tube would be available in different diameters to fit the various size sewer lines as mentioned above. Whatever variation is used, the operating principle is basically the same. The invention would be placed in a downstream access point such as a manhole and the sewer line would be flushed from an upstream point. Any large debris would be caught by the invention and simply lifted out. This keeps the workers from having to continually flush the debris through the system thus saving time and money.
The use of the street sewer passive clean-out system provides an alternative means for removing clogging material from sewer lines that is quick, easy and effective.
Advantages of the present invention are many in that it helps to remove and catch foreign matter in sewer systems, prevents workers from having to enter sewers, and thereby increases worker safety and saves time and money.